


At the Hot Springs

by yamiskoi



Category: Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Oral Sex, Suggested Tidus/Wakka, Suggested Tidus/Yuna, why do i like these weird rare pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 01:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamiskoi/pseuds/yamiskoi
Summary: As Tidus would put it, Rin 'really likes Auron', but because Auron is a gruff Unsent dedicated to doing his duty as Yuna's Guardian, he lets him down gently, until he has a change of heart in Macalania's secret Hot Springs.





	At the Hot Springs

**Author's Note:**

> I’m re-playing Final Fantasy X for the first time in YEARS (I’m playing the re-mastered version on the Switch!), and it reminded me of how many great pairings there are for this game. I've always had a thing for Auron/Rin, AND Tidus/Wakka. Weird, eh? Anyway, I wrote this whilst I should have been writing other fics on here and other things generally. Enjoy!

“Great job out there today, everybody! Let’s hit the showers!” Tidus yelled, high-fiving his teammates. Jassu whooped and Keepa fist-pumped. Spirits were running high.

“Thanks, Coach!” Jassu yelled, swinging an arm around Letty’s shoulders and cheering as they headed towards the showers. Their cheers turned into chants of 'We are the Aurochs! We're gonna win!'.

Tidus grinned and turned to face Rin, who was watching the celebrations amusedly. In the beginning, Tidus had despaired at the teams’ abysmal track record, almost wishing he hadn’t accepted Wakka’s offer to play for the team. But the Aurochs were determined and hard-working, and although they would never replace the Zanarkand Abes in Tidus’ heart, they were certainly growing on him. His recent acquisition of Rin for the team had seemed like a random choice, but his skills has given the team a helpful edge against the Luca Goers.

“Hey, thanks again for helping us out. You did a great job out there!”

The merchant smiled and bowed his head in acknowledgement. “Thank you. Truly, I myself enjoyed the experience. It’s been too long since I had the chance to play.”

Tidus smiled, nodding his head in the direction of the team. “Shower?” Rin nodded and they went together to clean up. Shamelessly, Tidus shucked his uniform and stepped under the warm spray of the showers. Rin took the time to carefully fold and put away his dirty clothes and bring out clean ones before he did so, but had spent enough time playing Blitzball and resting in hot springs to not be self-conscious. The two showered in a companionable silence, although after a while Tidus’ restlessness got the better of him and he began chatting to the friendly Al-Bhed.

“So, you know Auron.” Tidus said, lathering himself up with shower gel.

“Of course,” Rin replied, raising his voice slightly so he could be heard above the sound of the showers, “I remember Sir Auron well from his travels with High Summoner Braska and Sir Jecht. They would often stay at my Travel Company.”

Tidus rolled his eyes at the mention of his old man, but said nothing. Rin continued, unaware. “As a so-called traitor for his marriage to an Al-Bhed, Lord Braska and his companions often received hostility from other agents. I was more than happy to offer them some respite and my services.”

Tidus sighed. “I just don’t get why people hate Al-Bhed so much,” he said, then tried to back-pedal, “wait, I – that came out wrong, I – I don’t mean-”

Rin laughed at the worry in Tidus’ voice, closing his eyes to the spray soothing his aching muscles. He’d taken a bit of a beating in the second half of their match against the Goers, so the warm water was like a salve. “I am not offended,” he said reassuringly, and Tidus cringed at his own awkwardness.

“Right,” was all the blond said, soaping himself up.

“Say, Rin,” Tidus said after a few minutes of silence, “I still don't know too much about Spira. Do you know what Yevon thinks about, you know, err... guys liking guys?” the blond rushed the last part so quickly it took Rin a moment to understand exactly what he was asking, and in spite of himself Rin couldn't help but look over at Tidus, curious.

“It's just that, well...” Tidus went on, not even needing prompting, “y'know, Yuna's really pretty and all, but I've been told not to even think of going there, and I really think Lulu means it, and Wakka would probably castrate me, so, I, er, y'know... just wanted to know what Yevon thinks about being gay.” Tidus cast his gaze downward, embarrassed. “I... like someone else too, but... I don't know what he thinks about it.”

Rin nodded, slowly. “I see,” he said slowly. “Well, I'm not exactly an expert on all things Yevon, but from my understanding, there are different interpretations within Yevon on this matter. If you want a fuller answer, I recommend you speak with Wakka about it. He is well-versed in the scriptures and could enlighten you.”

Tidus sighed. “That's the problem. I'm scared of what _he'll_ say to me.”

Realisation dawned. “Oh,” was all he managed. He thought back to his interactions with the former coach, but couldn't remember much beyond some stiff questioning about the price of potions. It was an odd choice, but it made sense insofar as Wakka had been Tidus' guide in Spira, and they enjoyed much of the same things. Attraction was a natural reaction to that kindness. Tidus was clearly still quite young, and it was possible to like two people at the same time, and for those feelings to be equally intense.

“If it makes you feel any better,” Rin began, turning off the shower and towelling himself dry, “I am also attracted to someone I can never have. He too is a Guardian of Lady Yuna.” He watched as Tidus' eyes widened, but Rin said nothing more as he pulled on his clean, dry clothes.

“Of course, he does not know. Sir Auron is not especially known for his romantic relationships. But if things do not go well with Wakka, rest assured I will be an understanding ear should you need to talk.” Tidus nodded to indicate he had heard, but made no other attempt to speak. Rin took this as his cue and left the young Blitzball star to his ruminations, sighing.

*

“How are your studies of my language coming along?” Rin asked Tidus, who had wandered into the lobby for a midnight snack and a chat. The blond leaned against the counter casually, and Rin himself stood at ease with his arms folded. He enjoyed the blond's company, despite the age difference. He inclined his head at Auron who emerged from the private area of the Inn, but Tidus carried on all the same.

“Not bad, I think... dryhg oui?”

Rin suppressed a little smile. He'd had his reservations initially, but the boy wasn't doing too badly. His pronunciation was clear, although he lacked an Al-Bhed accent.

“You're doing well,” he said reassuringly, laughing at Tidus' fist-pump of victory. “Practice some key phrases and you'll improve in no time.”

“Yeah, learning a language is hard! Especially when there's no one to talk to. Wakka doesn't know about Rikku yet. You know what he's like about Al-Bhed,” Tidus rolled his eyes, and Rin nodded sympathetically.

“By the way, could you help me with this phrase? Ehh...” Tidus scrunched up his face as he concentrated, trying to remember what his Primers had taught him, “err... E naymmo... mega oui? E naymmo mega oui?” he repeated, a little more confidently. Rin nodded, slowly.

“'I really like you'?”

“Yeah!” Tidus grinned, checking both Rin and Auron's faces for signs of approval or acknowledgement. “Hey, Rin! Oui cruimt damm res! Oui cruimt damm Auron! Auron, E naymmo mega oui!”

Rin stilled. Auron had done the same. He took in a deep breath. He looked at Tidus.

“It appears there's something else you need to know about Sir Auron,” he said at last. He didn't dare look Auron in the eye.

“Yeah? What?”

“He speaks Al Bhed.”

Tidus' face paled. He glanced between the two men worriedly, and scratched at a spot just behind his ear.

“Um. F-fluently?”

“Fluently.”

Tidus cringed, and groaned. “I am so-”

“_Leave_. Now.” Auron's tone indicated that it was not a request. Tidus held his hands up weakly, defeated, mouthed another apology to Rin, and left the room.

Auron turned to face Rin fully, and if the merchant hadn't been so starstruck he probably would have turned the whole thing into a joke, breaking the tension so they'd never need to speak of this again. He could leave the Travel Agency in the capable hands of his employees and he'd never need to show his face publicly again.

“May I help you?” was what he found himself saying instead.

Auron blinked slowly, reached inside his robes for his battered old leather coin pouch. He plucked out what he hoped was enough.

“Do you still sell that potion for anxiety? The girl fears lightning.”

Rin's face brightened. Maybe he could get away with never talking about it after all. “Ah, of course. I remember the incident between her and Brother well.” He rummaged beneath the counter, ducking his head, “I know I have some around here somewhere...”

“A poor choice,” Auron said quietly. Rin paused, eyes falling on the Potion of Calming. He took it and placed it on the desk between them, and he met Auron's gaze. Although one eye was damaged beyond use the man still had an intimidating, piercing look that made even his toes freeze in fear. The warrior didn't look angry, or scary, but there was a firmness in his gaze that took him aback.

“I'm sorry?”

“A Guardian is a poor choice for romance,” Auron continued. Rin felt his cheeks flame with embarrassment, but he didn't look away.

“On the contrary. Guardians have many attractive qualities: courage, strength, determination.”

“We must be prepared to die for Yuna. It is our duty to ensure she makes it, even if that means we don't,” Auron continued, and Rin couldn't help but feel like he too was being lectured, “and nothing can distract from that. I hope you understand.”

Finally, Rin's courage failed him. His gaze dropped, ashamed. He kept his features open and friendly – something he had learned from dealing with rude or anti-Al-Bhed clients – but inside he felt awful. Embarrassment felt like a stone lodged in his gut.

“Of course,” he heard himself say. He accepted the coins from Auron wordlessly, placed them inside the till without even checking to see if it was the correct amount. The warrior turned and went back towards the private quarters his party now occupied. Rin stared down at his feet, rejection dampening his spirits. He swallowed, exhaling annoyance and sadness.

Auron was about to leave, a hand on the door to give Rikku her potion, but he paused. “I'm sorry,” he said so quietly Rin had to strain to hear it, “but it's the way it has to be.” With that, he opened the door and left Rin alone in the lobby of the Travel Agency.

For a while the Al-Bhed did nothing, surprised by the evenings turn of events but also exhausted by them. With a sigh, he dimmed the lights, placed a little bell on the front desk so that he could be contacted if any of the guests needed anything during the night, and went into the back room for a nap.

*

Rin barely slept a wink with one thing or another. He replayed the scene over and over in his mind, wishing it had ended differently. Still, he put on a brave face for the Guardians as they stocked up on healing items and weapons. He pushed another calming potion towards Rikku, who accepted and glugged the entire thing in one go. She too had slept poorly, dark rings stamped under her eyes. Tidus was full of energy and ready to go, though Yuna was rooted to the spot by the weight of her thoughts and all of Spira's wishes on her shoulders.

“Come on, let's get going!” Tidus cried impatiently, pointing in the vague direction of Macalania Temple.

“Patience is a virtue,” Auron said from his corner. Rin had avoided making eye contact with the man all morning, but he had the sinking feeling he was being watched. Sure enough, when he finally summoned the courage to check, Auron was indeed looking at him. It wasn't the piercing glare countless fiends had seen before their inevitable demise. If anything the warrior looked lost in thought, but without the apprehension that creased Yuna's brow.

The gaze was maintained for a few moments, but finally Auron looked away, closing his eyes as he waited for Yuna to be ready. It was clear that he wanted to leave as soon as possible to continue the Pilgrimage – he had been the same ten years before during Braska's journey.

As the rest of the Guardians equipped their new weapons and armour, and argued about who was going to fight the fiends, Auron left the safety of the corner and strode to the front desk. Reluctantly, Rin moved over so they were face-to-face.

“Will you be there?” he asked in a voice too low for the rest of the party to hear. Rin blinked, confused.

“I don't-”

“Macalania. Travel Agency. Will you be there?” Auron repeated, his good eye focused on Rin.

“I... wasn't planning on journeying to Macalania so soon. I have business at the Al-Bhed Home,” Rin began, but being so close to Auron, having his deep voice lowered more than usual sent a pleasurable shudder down his spine. “I could postpone the business and be there when you – when Lady Yuna arrives, I suppose,” he said at last, and Auron smiled ever so slightly.

“Now more than ever, Yuna must see who she can trust and ally herself with – beyond the Maesters of Yevon,” Rin nodded as if he understood, but he didn't. The look of thoughtfulness crossed Auron's features once more, and his hand retreated inside his robes for a moment.

“Here. Take this. I never did thank you properly for your help in the Calm Lands.”

Rin stared. It was the same battered leather coin pouch from before, the very same gifted to him from Lord Braska, but it was bulging at the seams. It jangled as Auron held it out. “Take it.”

For a moment only, Rin fantasised about accepting O'aka's offer of taking over the business. He would no longer need to deal with Yevonites vandalising his branches and their foul, hurtful words. He could go Home and do whatever he pleased – perhaps he would teach the Al Bhed language, or create potions that induced sleep, sell them through the Travel Agencies to keep him afloat. But at last he shook his head, clearing the fantasies.

“No. Sir Auron, I cannot accept this. You thanked me well enough with the money you left at the time. This is not necessary.”

Auron's stare became firmer, harder. “Take it,” he repeated, his words clipped and clear.

“Please, I can't. You are very generous, but you know I-”

“Take it.”

“Sir Auron, I must refuse this gift-”

Auron dropped the coin pouch onto the counter, and grabbed Rin's hand. He guided it to the coin pouch, holding his hand still over Rin's. “It is _yours,_” he said, and Rin couldn't stop staring at the hand covering his own, at the quiet strength that gripped him just enough to show he meant business, and not to argue. He opened his mouth to argue, when reality interrupted them.

“Hey, old man! We're leaving! Come on! Let's go!” Auron's hand released him, and Rin let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding. He kept his hand over the coin pouch, the worn leather rough against his palm. It felt warm.

Auron was already leaving along with his fellow Guardians.

“Auron, Dryhg oui!”

Auron paused, turned his head just enough so he could see Rin in his peripheral vision. The Al Bhed couldn't be certain, but it looked as if he were smiling. A rumble of thunder and a squeal from Rikku outside broke the moment.

“Don't mention it,” Auron finally said, and with that he was gone.

Rin stared at the closed door for a long while, hand still clasped around the coin pouch, and he tried to calm the steady and insistent beating of his heart that reminded him of the strength of his feelings ran for the Guardian in red. Eventually he turned away, and set his mind to making preparations for his trip to the Macalania branch.

*

Thanks to an excess of fiend repellent sprays and a few lesser-known shortcuts, Rin made it to the Macalania Travel Agency branch in advance of Yuna's arrival. He had sent a messenger as soon as possible back Home to explain that he would be delayed somewhat and not to worry. Unfortunately, as anti-Al-Bhed sentiments were still very much the norm, the community would immediately panic and send out search parties if someone was late returning Home, cursing any Yevonites they met along the way. Rin knew how to handle himself after years of running his business, but tried to avoid combat whenever possible. He was excellent at mixing potions to calm and soothe, to aid with sleep and relaxation. Luckily they had applications in battle, too – fiends would either become tame or simply fall asleep after a mere whiff of his concoctions. He had considered distributing the potions en-masse via the Travel Agency, but his concern about Yevonites stayed his hand.

Thankfully, the Macalania Travel Agency branch rarely saw much in the way of vandalism or boycotts as the Guado kept themselves to themselves usually, stopping by for short periods to restock on Potions or a brief rest before returning to the temple nearby. Rin was relieved when he saw that everything was as he'd left it – intact and in no need of repair or replacing.

Dismissing the pretty Al Bhed girl who worked at the Agency full-time, Rin settled behind the counter and waited. His fingers brushed against the leather coin pouch he'd tied to his belt. He thought about Auron. He thought about the whispers he'd heard about Summoners going missing. He wondered if Lady Yuna would be better protected due to her unusually large party of Guardians.

As night fell, in trudged Yuna and her Guardians. Tidus kicked and wiped his shoes on the welcome mat thoroughly to dislodge any remaining snow, greeting Rin enthusiastically. How the teen still had the energy to be cheery was beyond Rin – although well-travelled, even he sometimes found the journey from the Thunder Plains tiresome.

“You're making excellent time on your Pilgrimage, Lady Yuna,” Rin said politely, as she approached the desk.

Yuna nodded. “It is thanks to the hard work of my Guardians. With them to protect me I have nothing to fear.”

Rin smiled at her and then at the crowd of Guardians behind her. “Of course. Would you like a room?”

“Yes.” As they negotiated how many rooms they needed (causing a small argument about who was sharing with who), Rin accepted their payment and showed the party to their rooms.

“Before I leave to allow you all to rest after your difficult journey, allow me to show you my favourite feature of this Travel Agency.” Rin's eyes brightened as he unlocked another door, which opened into a small locker room. The pilgrims looked around, somewhat confusedly. “I am delighted to offer you all use of the natural Hot Springs here in Macalania, free of charge.”

The group sighed in happiness. “You're so kind, Sir Rin, thank you so much!” Yuna bowed her head.

“It is my pleasure,” Rin replied, returning the bow with one of his own, “but please remember that the Hot Springs will close at midnight. There are separate areas inside for ladies and gentlemen.”

“Awesome!” Tidus cheered.

Finally the travellers went to rest in their rooms before using the Hot Springs. As everyone left, Auron lingered for a moment or two.

“Put the money to good use,” he said, eyeing the leather coin pouch at Rin's hip. Automatically Rin's hand closed around it, and he smiled again at the Guardian.

“Of course. I am merely waiting for an appropriate opportunity. And I thank you again for your generosity.” Auron inclined his head to indicate he had heard, and went to rest in his room.

Rin had noticed Auron immediately when the party entered – it was difficult not to. The man demanded attention with his reputation and piercing glare. A few stray snowflakes had dusted his hair and Rin had admired the stark contrast between the white, grey and black before the snow melted. Some would likely feel put off by the scar running down his face, but Rin liked it. Somehow it suited the warrior's personality, and he was no less handsome because of it. For a moment, Rin wondered what it would be like to press kisses down along the length of it, but shook himself back to reality with a sad smile. Auron had been abundantly clear that nothing would happen between them – not while he was Yuna's Guardian. His willingness to give up his own life to protect Braska's daughter was admirable, but that didn't stop Rin from wishing things were different.

*

Rin stretched. He had been a gracious host to the party and ordered that a warming, filling soup be made to satisfy the Guardians and their Summoner. After they'd had their fill, the group took turns resting in the Hot Springs, and when Rin heard the final guest room door click shut for the night he smiled to himself. There had been no reason for him to impose a time limit on the Hot Springs; he had done so with the sole intention of getting to enjoy the warm baths to himself for a change. He placed a little bell on the desk and tiptoed his way to the private room.

The Hot Springs inside the Travel Agency was a little-known secret that Rin only chose to share with travellers he took a liking to. He undressed, not bothering to put his things in a locker, and rinsed himself off before stepping through to the springs proper. Steam curled its way skywards from the water, promising warmth. Rin lowered himself into the water with a quiet hiss as his body slowly accustomed itself to the heat. It had been too long since he'd patronised the Macalania branch and its Hot Springs, and his let his eyes flutter closed as he felt the water work its magic. The warmth was soothing and was doing wonders for his tired body, and the Al Bhed felt himself totally relaxed.

“Mind if I join you?” Rin's eyes opened in a flash, and he did his best not to stare at the very amused, very naked Auron. Gone were the layers of armour and the red robe, revealing a tight, toned body. Scars from the claws and mouths of countless fiends were sunk into the flesh, including a particularly nasty one along Auron's right side – the very same wound that, ten years ago, Rin had tried desperately to heal. He'd used up his strongest potions and gone through too many bandages to count before Auron insisted that he rest, and then the next day the man was gone, a few coins left in the spot where he'd lain.

“Be my guest,” Rin replied, closing his eyes again and resting his head against the rocks behind him, as if it were the most natural thing in the world to come face-to-face with the object of ones desires in the nude. He heard the splash as Auron's foot plunged through the surface of the spring, felt the little wave lapping against his torso as the water surged and then settled. He inhaled deeply through his nose and exhaled through his mouth, slowly.

Both men stayed silent for a while, allowing the spring to empty their minds and melt their aches away. Rin didn't dare open his eyes in case he began staring again, an absolute no-no in the etiquette of Hot Springs, but the urge was powerful.

Finally it was Auron who broke the silence.

“I thought the springs closed at midnight.” His tone was light, playful. Rin opened his eyes but kept his gaze skyward.

“I will admit, it was a white lie. But my intention was to encourage the Guardians to sleep early. I know there is little time to waste on a Pilgrimage.”

“Ah,” was all Auron said, and Rin risked a glance his way. The man also had his eyes closed, arms up and resting on the walkway above. He was attractive when both fully armoured and ready to wage war, and when vulnerable and naked. There was something extremely unfair in that, Rin thought to himself. His eyes went back to the huge white scar.

“It's healed well,” Rin commented. Auron opened his eye and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing for a moment.

“You did the best you could,” he said, and rubbed his good hand along the marred skin. “But yes. It has healed well.”

Silence fell again. The general aches and pains of travelling were dull shadows of what they had been even ten minutes ago, and Rin would usually have basked in the warming springs for a long time, but Auron's arrival was making him tense. He didn't want to leave and expose himself as being uncomfortable, but he also knew that staying was making his mind whir and move again - a sure-fire sign he would sleep poorly again.

After some more back-and-forth, Rin made his decision. He was going to leave. It was better to enjoy the memory of Auron's nudity in an only half-tense mind than with a fully-tense one. He said nothing but began wading towards the exit, which meant he had to pass by Auron, who had all but sat himself down in front of the only exit to the Springs.

The Guardian made no attempt to move, say or do anything until Rin was almost convinced he'd escaped scot-free.

“I'm sorry, Rin.” The quiet confession made Rin pause, almost level with the other man. Auron was visibly more relaxed, but had that thoughtful expression on his face again.

Rin opened his mouth to speak, but Auron continued.

“There are many things I cannot share with you. Not yet. It wouldn't be right.”

Rin blinked. “I respect your right to privacy,” he said slowly, not quite sure what Auron was referring to. Was it the crush, his mysterious disappearance ten years ago, or something else entirely? He wasn't exactly speaking sense.

“Sometimes it's better not knowing,” Rin continued, bringing his arms around himself. He was feeling somewhat exposed. He swallowed, rallying enough courage to continue, “It’s like, I have reason to believe Tidus does not know everything, much as Sir Jecht didn't know everything ten years ago. But is that wrong? You are withholding certain information from him, yes, but your intention is pure.” A corner of Auron's mouth curled into a smile, and Rin stopped himself before he said anything else that was funny or stupid or whatever it was the other man was thinking. He felt more self-conscious than ever, and he held himself a little tighter.

“And what about you, Rin? Will you accept that my intentions are pure?” Auron asked, and something about his tone of voice made goosebumps break out across his skin, despite the heat of the springs.

“I'm not sure I-”

“This might be our last chance. I don't know what will happen now that Yuna has agreed to marry Seymour.” Auron continued, and things fell into place in Rin's mind. He became aware of his racing pulse, hoped it wasn't loud enough for both of them to hear it.

“You are... sure?” Rin asked, because it just seemed too good to be true.

The small smile turned into a grin. “E mega oui,” he said, so quietly Rin almost didn't hear above the beating of his heart in his ears.

The words hung between them for a long moment. Auron was still grinning, leaning back casually with the spring water lapping against his chest. Rin waded through the last bit of water separating them, and once he was close enough he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Auron's.

It started as a chaste, simple kiss, but after a few seconds Auron wrapped his arms around Rin's middle, tugging hard. Rin threw his hands out of the water to steady himself, splashing them both, but allowed himself to be guided onto Auron's lap. Auron was stubbly from days of travel, but the scrape of his bristles made Rin realise that it was really happening, and he opened his mouth into the kiss and took immediately to running his hands through Auron's damp hair. Large hands squeezed Rin's hips as he sank onto Auron's thighs, and the Al Bhed hummed appreciatively. He ran his hands over Auron's entire body, eager to reach every bit of it he could. His fingers skimmed along the massive scar running along Auron's arm, and he tore his lips away so he could press kisses to the scar on his face as he had fantasised before. Auron grunted in response, thrusting his hips up so Rin could feel his growing erection. Rin smiled against the other man's skin.

“You're eager.”

“I'm impatient.”

Rin liked that answer. He liked it a lot. He stopped kissing the surprisingly smooth skin and returned to Auron's lips, squirming coquettishly as those large hands cupped his arse and brought their cocks against each other for the first time. Both men shuddered as the first surge of pleasure jolted through them, and Rin felt his need deepen. His fingernails dragged against Auron's back, pulling back to check he was enjoying this as much as he was. Auron's lips were slightly parted, his skin dewy from the springs, and in his eye burned desire so strong it had Rin biting his lip, rocking his hips forward to get more of that delicious friction again. Auron steadied him with the hands on his arse, holding him down so that his thrust didn't send him floating away in the water. A finger inched tantalisingly closer to Rin's crease, and Rin's eyes fluttered closed. The finger brushed against his crack, and Rin was just about ready to split himself open when Auron mumbled something.

“H-Huh?”

“Lube. Do we have any?”

Rin blinked, his brain taking longer than usual to process his second language. “Um, yes. Staff quarters, inside the bedside cabinet – take my key!” Rin cried, as Auron suddenly released him, standing and leaving the springs faster than Rin had ever seen him move. He glimpsed Auron's erect cock as he left, and silently thanked whatever Gods or Beings out there that he had lube – he was certainly going to need it. He bit his lip as he wrapped his hand around his prick, keeping himself hard as he waited for Auron to return.

Thirty seconds later and Auron was back, although judging from how quickly he moved he was definitely still impatient. Rin tried but failed to hide the smile of anticipation on his face as the warrior monk sat back in the water and watched hungrily as Rin approached, releasing his aching cock with a sigh as he straddled Auron's lap again. Their lips met once more for another kiss, and Rin ran his hands over the other man's chest. Auron made sure to grind their cocks together as they kissed, and Rin wanted to moan and whine and thrust back all at once.

“Stand,” Auron said. He spoke quietly, briskly. He meant business – it was an order, not a request. Rin shivered as he followed the man's demand, standing on the rocky ground where Auron was sat, his cock level with Auron's face. Without even needing to be asked, Auron leaned forward and began kissing and licking the flushed head, and Rin moaned as a well-slicked finger traced around his asshole, spreading lube over his entrance. He didn't know whether to force his hips forwards or backwards, so he rested a hand on Auron's head. At that Auron took the head inside his mouth, and his finger breached Rin's entrance, slowly pushing inside. Rin's breath hitched, his cheeks flushing from the dual sensations.

“Vilg...” Rin moaned, forgetting himself for a moment. Auron began sucking in response, his middle finger working its way deeper inside. Rin steadied himself by gripping Auron's hair and biting his lip, eyes fluttering shut. Auron sank all the way to his knuckle and Rin's hips twitched forwards reflexively, and the other man chuckled around the length in his mouth.

Another finger was quickly added, and Auron's lips slid further down Rin's cock, the delicious suction a welcome distraction from the pulling and stretching of his insides. Auron's fingers were thick, calloused from years of sword fighting, and before long Rin's cock was dripping wet from want and need.

“Hurry up,” he managed, whining. Auron chuckled again, slowly pulling himself away from Rin's length. He curled his fingers towards himself, and Rin moaned, knees buckling as pleasure bloomed beyond just the satisfying feeling of being finger-fucked.

“You're sure?”

“Yes,” Rin insisted, too far gone to be embarrassed by how desperate he sounded, “please.”

Auron nodded, withdrawing his fingers slowly and carefully. He guided Rin back down to his lap, and nudged at the lubed entrance with his cock.

“Stop teasing,” Rin groaned, and Auron took him at his word, because in the next moment his cock pushed inside, the burn not enough to make Rin stop, but just enough to make him exhale noisily. Auron lowered Rin onto his cock, pushing slowly until the Al Bhed was buried to the hilt, and Rin let his mouth hang open, feeling so full and stretched.

“Take your time,” Auron whispered into Rin's ear, stilling as best he could. Rin exhaled shakily in response, but clenched around Auron's cock. The tightness was enough to make Auron grunt, and he thrust up once, experimentally. Rin gasped. Just knowing he was being fucked by _Auron_ made it feel good, and he was quite certain the man had been dead on-target, even with that first thrust. He shifted his hips a little, and with a knowing smile Auron began thrusting.

The surface of the springs surged and swelled with the force of their fucking, but Rin was beyond caring about clean-up. He let his eyes fall closed as Auron began to speed up, each thrust hitting his prostate with expert precision. His fingernails were digging in hard enough to break skin, but if it bothered Auron he made no effort to stop him. Rin used what little leverage and buoyancy he had to thrust back down harder on Auron's cock, and the warrior monk got the message. He set up a brutal pace that had him gasping and moaning on every thrust.

“Vilg...” Rin moaned again. Auron wrapped a hand around Rin's cock, and with his other hand grabbed the Al Bhed by the throat – not enough to choke, but enough to make him open his eyes, maintain eye contact as he began working the other man's cock in time with his thrusts.

It was too much. Overwhelmed with sensation, Rin came within seconds, cum spurting from his cock to splatter across Auron's chest, sobbing. Auron maintained his brutal pace, and the hand around his neck forced Rin to keep his eyes open as he gave one last powerful thrust, and instinctively Rin clenched down around Auron. The warrior monk gave a choked moan as his cock twitched and he came, hips thrusting erratically as his orgasm wrecked through him. Rin made some noises he hoped sounded comforting and satisfied, resting his forehead against Auron's as they basked in the afterglow of their climaxes.

Finally, the water around them stilled, and Auron's cock gave one final twitch before his hand fell from around Rin's neck. Rin swallowed and hummed appreciatively, smiling down at his crush. He remembered himself and tried not to look so pleased, but he knew he probably looked like a hot mess, hair stuck to his cheeks and a pink flush tainting his dark skin. He tried not to care, but the self-consciousness that had abandoned him during sex returned, and he brushed his hair away from his face, annoyed. Auron had closed his eye, panting heavily from exertion and the strength of his orgasm.

They stayed like that for a few moments longer before Auron reopened his eye and looked up warmly at Rin, who returned the look with his own lopsided smile. The hand around Rin’s hip squeezed gently, and the Al Bhed sighed.

“We’ve created quite the mess. I shall have to clean the Hot Springs before other patrons can use them,” he said lightly, lifting himself off from Auron’s limp cock with a whimper. It had been a long time, too long – he would be sore in the morning. A little unsteady on his legs, Rin settled next to Auron, resting his head on the other man’s shoulder.

“Cuddling? Really?” Auron asked incredulously. Rin shrugged. “You just didn’t seem like the type,” Auron explained, but went ahead and wrapped an arm around the blond anyway. It felt strangely intimate, even after what they had just done together. Perhaps because it was likely the last time they would see one another before the Pilgrimage ended – the Travel Post in the Calm Lands hardly offered enough protection for illicit midnight encounters.

“Will I see you again?” Auron asked, cutting through Rin’s thoughts. The Al Bhed shrugged again, a lazy rise and dip of his shoulders.

“I cannot delay my trip Home any longer. I may be able to reach the Calm Lands before you do, but as you may remember it does not offer particularly… private quarters.”

Auron nodded. “I see,” was all he managed.

They stayed like that together for another few minutes, coming down from their highs and letting their adrenaline peter out. Eventually, Rin pulled himself away from the warrior monk.

“Well. I suppose I had better rinse myself off.”

“That would be best.”

“Indeed. Are you coming?”

Auron kept his gaze forward, as if lost in thought. His face was unreadable, and for a moment a dreadful thought crossed Rin’s mind – what if he regretted what they had done? What was he thinking or feeling?

“I might just soak for a little longer. I am unused to being a Guardian again. My bones ache.” Rin nodded understandingly, and finally Auron snapped his gaze back to look at him.

“Thanks, Rin.”

The Al Bhed smiled and the concerns in his head became less loud. “Of course. Thank you.” Rin bowed his head slightly, and stood to leave the Hot Springs to rinse off before bed.

Auron stayed like that in the hot springs for a long time, letting the warmth seep into bones that had no right aching. He was, after all, an Unsent – but despite being held together by Pyreflies and sheer will, the fiends still hit hard and his efforts to protect Yuna had exhausted him. He closed his eye and allowed himself time to rest.

Finally, when the sun broke through the clouds to bleakly brighten Spira, Auron left the Springs.


End file.
